I Love You
by monandchan
Summary: I suck at summaries. All i have to say is, just read it! and dont forget to review! )


**A/N: hey guys! I'm still working on You Are My Life. Sorry for the delay (well, I don't think anyone still wants to read that. But maybe there is, so I'll still continue it.) Anyways, I'm starting on a new story. It's a standalone. It's not really Monica and Chandler. I got the idea from my friend. Well, it's actually based on him, but not really, I changed like some of it. Anyway, here goes. Oh and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Friends and Chandler. Oh and the song I'm going to use!**

**Summary: Daniel's POV. Daniel Bing, Chandler and Monica's son, talks about a person who means a lot to him.**

**I Love You**

I don't think I never knew my father. Not Really. It always seemed like there was a distance between us, yah know!

He was busy all of the time. And all I can remember about him when I was little was that he always seemed to either be coming or going. He was like a roomer who lived with us and ate with us and slept upstairs. We never spent much time together, just the two of us. And when we were together, like there was nothing happening, yah know! It seemed like nobody ever had time. Or maybe nobody cared to make time. But I sure know how I feel now, now that he's gone. I really miss him a lot. And I wish he was still around so we could sit down and share things. And talk about things we never got into when he was still alive. I mean real things. Things I've always wanted to tell him that I can't tell mom or anyone.

I've got all this love inside for him that never got out. Why didn't I tell him how I felt? Why didn't I open up? Why is it so hard to get stuff out in the open? I mean like love. Why is it so scary?

I always pray to tell him how I feel. My mom always tells me that he is listening. And I really want to tell him a lot of things.

I love you, Dad. I love you more than anything. And I'm sorry I never told you so, and that you never ever told me. I wish you were here so I could put my arms around you and hold you tight like I used to do. I wish you're here so I can tell you all the things I wish to say but never did. Like how much I respected you, how I though you're a neat guy, how I know you're the best father in the whole world, and you are one of the most special person in my life. I distinctly remember the day that mom told us to say goodbye to you. I just can't let the words out. Why didn't I tell you that I love you? I regret that I didn't seize every day that you were still with us. I regret the fact that I took you for granted. I wish I was close to you like sis, or mom. I wish I was open to you like sis. I wish you were proud of every little thing I do like how you're proud with sis. I wish you're right here with us, with me. If I could turn back time, I would tell you everything I feel. I hope you're here to stop sis from crying. I hope you're here to stop mom's tears from falling. I hope you're here so we're all happy together again. Dad, forgive me. I shouldn't have asked to hurry and be on time and go to my game. If you didn't come, I wouldn't be that mad anyway. It wouldn't be better than not seeing you for the rest of my life. I killed you, Dad. I'm the reason you were in that accident. I'm Sorry, dad. I'm sorry. I love you, Dad.

I Love You.

Sorry I never told you  
all I wanted to say  
and now it's too late to hold you  
Cause you've flown away  
So far away

Never had I imagined  
Living without your smile  
Feeling and knowing you hear me  
it keeps me alive, alive

And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together (Together)  
One sweet day

Darling I never showed you  
Assumed you'd always be there  
And I, I took your presence for granted  
But I always cared  
(But I always cared)  
and I miss the love we shared

Although the sun will never shine the same  
I'll always look to a brighter day  
Lord I know when I lay me down to sleep  
you will always listen as I pray

Sorry I never told you  
all I wanted to say

One Sweet Day- Mariah Carey feat. Boyz II Men


End file.
